kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Asami Yoshino
is the second capture target in ''The World God Only Knows'' Light Novels series. Character Overview Personality Asami is a very quiet and very calm girl; even if something she is afraid of (such as a cockroach) were to appear, she does not immediately scream or shout. Instead, she would only cry a few tears afterwards. She is always seen reading a book in class and does not actively interact with other classmates. Unlike her sister, Ikumi Yoshino, Asami is not very good at socializing with others. Trying to fix this, she entered the Tea Ceremony Club; however, even though she always participates in club activities, she still has problems talking to people. She even feels like vomiting when she talks with them a lot. Despite her socializing issues, she can talk normally with her family members. Appearance Asami has dark-violet hair that goes a bit beyond her shoulders but not clearly to her chest level. Her eyes are dark-brown. Her hair is tied up with a white string-ribbon into a ponytail to the right side of her head. She is usually depicted in her Mai-High uniform. In public, she doesn't wear anything too fancy, usually wearing a jacket over a plain shirt, along with a semi-short skirt with knee-length tights under and boots. Background Ever since when Asami and Ikumi were young, Asami already had trouble socializing with her peers and the adults would always say that she and her sister are different in terms of personality. In fact, Asami and Ikumi will occasionally feel like they were facing a mirror when observing each other. Because of that, Asami hated the aspect of her not being able to communicate properly. Even if she tried to communicate, she would feel sick, leading to her forcing herself to put on an "ordinary mask" whenever taking part of a group gathering. The sole reason of joining the tea ceremony club is because of the necessity of communicating in the club. She has also read many novels about human communications. Asami was also in the same class as Keima and soon became fascinated by Keima's behavior, eventually falling in love with him. Character History Twins Arc Note: The events occurring in this arc are light novel-only and therefore not part of the official manga story. Keima and Elsie, while trying to find Amami, noticed that Elsie's sensor reacted to another direction just as they saw Amami. While Elsie was busy chasing Amami, Keima decided to chase the new target; Asami. Asami then asked Keima if he's going home too while Keima said that he's just doing some errands. After some more small talk, Asami reached home and her twin sister, Ikumi decided to know more about Keima (without her knowledge). Asami also talked with her family about Keima. The next day, Keima, while gathering more information about Asami, was shocked to find out that she was actually interested in him. Asami was shown to constantly looking at Keima and when he turned his head, Asami quickly turn back to read a book, blushing. After her club activities, Asami was happy to know that Keima was there to go home with her again (But she hid her feelings within her heart). One day, Ikumi wanted Asami to join her to Deanland and Asami complied after knowing that Keima will be there too. However, on the day, Ikumi said she's got some errands to do and will be late. When Asami went there, she was initially shocked to find out about Keima's gaming habits but quickly dismissed it. Soon, an hour passed (mainly because Keima was called to be the Theme park's Fashion consultant) and Ikumi and Elsie came. Ikumi suggested that they should go to a haunted house water park. Asami was forced to go in anyways due to her sister. It was then shown that Asami was afraid of the haunted house and clings to Keima constantly. After the haunted house, they ate some lunch by now, Asami just felt like she let go of everything as she would talk and joke with Keima and criticize Keima with Ikumi, and even to Elsie, whom she never really talked to. Even though there were some restraints, she could still talk normally and was happy to just talk normally to anyone other than her sister. By afternoon, the people gathered one by one to that the total group consisted of 7 people. Ironically, as everyone was happily enjoying, Keima was the only one who's playing his PFP. After that, they had dinner, and everyone head towards the dance hall level. There, one person changed for some reason, Asami noticed that Keima was not with her since at the event place. He was called out by the workers to head out through the back door. It seemed that they were asking for suggestions for the sudden ‘gal-game clothing consultant’ that suddenly appeared, and she couldn't help but wanted to keep him with her but was too shy and swallowed her words, feeling nauseous again. Asami, being unable to handle things without Keima, tries to leave and at the stairway, Keima appears. Keima then tells Asami not be someone she isn't and tells her to live like herself with confidence. Asami understands that Keima has seen through her. Asami cried and confessed that she can't be like Keima and she'll feel hurt. Keima then reassures her and kissed her, leaving Asami in a trance like state as Elsie caught the Spirit that came out of Asami and Asami will soon forget about Keima's conquest. However, Amami was standing there, and saw her kissing with Keima. After her conquest, Asami was much more confident. Mai-High Festival Arc , and Hiroko prepare the cafe for the festival.]] Before the beginning of the Mai-High Festival, because she is part of the Tea Ceremony Club, Asami was asked to prepare tea for the 2-B Cafe by Mobuko and Hiroko Matsumiya. The two praised her tea, calling it a special blend, although Asami calmly stated that the tea she had just given them are made from tea bags. However, her objection was ignored by the confident Mobuko and Hiroko who knew that no one would ignore the fact that Asami's tea is superior. Hiroko even loudly claimed that the cafe and everything else will be perfect with Asami's tea. The cafe in the end was successful, although it is not specified if it was really because of Asami's tea or not. Trivia * The name Asami 'means "hemp" (麻) ('asa) and "beautiful" (美) (mi). * Asami's surname Yoshino 'means "lucky, good" (吉) ('yoshi) and "field, wilderness" (野) (no). ** Her surname is derived from the Yoshino Station (吉野駅, Yoshino-eki). * Asami does not have any specific likes, dislikes or current worries. * Like Ikumi Yoshino, Asami shares the same birthday as Keima Katsuragi (June 6th). * In the anime, Asami's desk is only two desks behind Keima's desk. * Asami is the only Light Novel original character who has made an appearance outside the light novel series. She has made cameo appearances within both the manga and anime series on a multiple occasions. ** Some example appearances includes Chapter 108 in the manga and the Chihiro Kosaka Arc of the anime. She has appeared more than a few times in both medias. ** Wakaki Tamiki, the author of TWGOK, had made hints that Asami might be added to the anime. As noted above, this became true, as she debuted as early as the first anime season. ** An omake of the manga's 17th volume was even partly dedicated to her, along with famed mob-character Mobuko and mob-character-of-last-series Hiroko Matsumiya. Category:Novel Character Category:Maijima Category:Conquest Characters Category:Featured Articles